


Without Words

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, Survivor Guilt, Switch Draco Malfoy, Switch Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: A little drabble that I did so long ago I forgot about it. I hope you enjoy x
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Without Words

They made love as they’d made war at school, each trying to get the upper hand. It was always a competition, who could do something the best or who could make the other one groan louder. It was their favourite game. Unlike at school, it was never a fight about good and evil, it was about power. Power and who could hold onto it for the longest. 

Neither one of them could remember how it started, not the firm brush of lips or the hands rushing to rip clothes off. All they knew was that they had to be the best. Sometimes Harry won, other times Draco. If they were both being completely honest with themselves, they did it more for the other, making sure the other was satisfied and worshipped as they were brought to the brink again and again. It probably had something to do with the bragging rights too…

It made matters worse that now they both worked at Hogwarts, Harry as Defence against the Dark Arts professor and Draco as the new Potions master. They would pass each other in corridors, their eyes sliding up each other’s robes. Green and Grey eyes meeting before they passed each other. A secret assessing glance to see what the other needed. They both had good and bad days but knew each other well enough that asking for help was easy, even without words. Outside the Great hall, They passed each other. This time, Harry’s eyes dropped away first, signalling the start of a spiral into his insecurities and depression. 

When the working day was over, and candlelight filled Harry’s room, he removed his glasses to rub his stinging eyes. Placing his quill down on top of the pile of marked essays, he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. The day had been dreadful, the anniversary of far too many losses. His mind wandered through the past, recalling faces and names of people who were now only names on a plaque and aches in his heart. 

He heard a knock at the door. He rose and turned, opening the door with a wave of his wand. A blur filled the room before lips crashed into his own. Without the opportunity to replace his glasses, it took him a second to respond. As soon as he realised it was Draco’s tongue that stroked his lips, he sighed and opened himself up to the onslaught. 

Draco growled against his lips as he ripped his robes apart. Harry could tell he’d had a good day due to the ferociousness of his onslaught. The wall met his back after a boisterous thrust pinned him between them, knocking off several tools and books from the nearby bookshelf. 

He made a move to protest when his hands were gripped and held above his head. Draco’s thigh pushed between his legs as his spare hand caressed the growing bulge in his trousers. He groaned at the onslaught, unable to thrust or move to gain extra friction. 

The sudden sensations made the protestations die on his tongue. He could only kiss back, the taller man holding him prisoner to lust itself. Draco’s spare hand undressed him slowly as they continued to kiss. Until finally, after what felt like an eternity of delicious pressure and tantalising touches, Draco threw him onto the bed. His hands could barely hold his weight as they fought off pins and needles. Draco watched him hungrily as he started to remove his own clothes. Harry lay there, watching, eager to help. 

The blond tutted as he noticed the attempt to get closer again. With a swish of his wand, Ropes appeared, binding him to the bed and spread wide for all to see. Harry’s eyes rolled back with anticipation as this newly discovered kink made his nerves fizz, and his cock harden. He resolved to do nothing as he watched Draco climb up him, taking him in his mouth. Even if there had been any protests, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. 

Draco had won this round, he couldn’t wait until he got his own back…


End file.
